Unless otherwise expressly indicated herein, none of the material presented in this section is prior art to the claims of this application and is not admitted to be prior art by having been included herein.
During treatment of prostate cancer, a treatment balloon may be used to stabilize a position of the prostate. The treatment balloon may include a shaft and a balloon portion with an open end in communication with the shaft. When the treatment balloon is used, the shaft may be inserted into a patient's rectum and the balloon portion may be inflated. The inflated balloon portion may stabilize a position of the prostate during treatment.